Outboard motors powered by a source of energy other than that provided by the human body are, of course, known and in wide use. They use a variety of configurations and are generally attached to the transom of a boat to power the boat when desired. They operate well for the purposes with which they are intended.
Such powered outboard motors, however, are not applicable or suitable for many purposes. For example, some motors may not run well at low speeds when trolling for fish is desired. Likewise, such outboard motors are not suitable when quiet operation is desired such as in duck or bird hunting on water. Likewise, the use of powered outboard motors for young children is inherently dangerous due to the rotating propeller and the power of the motor which may be inadvertently used and which might create problems relating to the handling of the vessel to which the motor is attached. For many operations, the cost of the powered outboard motor is high and it is a desirable objective to obtain the benefits of an outboard motor used for such purposes with the reduced expenditure required. Finally, powered outboard motors are heavy and are not readily transportable. Likewise, because they are heavy, they sink if they become detached from the transom and no safety device is present which retains a connection between the motor and the boat.